sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Preacher's Son
| length = 65:09 | label = J Records | producer = | prev_title = Greatest Hits | prev_year = 2003 | next_title = Welcome to Haiti: Creole 101 | next_year = 2004 | misc = }} https://www.allmusic.com/album/the-preachers-son-mw0000391941 | rev2 = RapReviews | rev2Score = (8/10)http://www.rapreviews.com/archive/2003_11_preachers.html | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score = }} The Preacher's Son is the fourth studio album by Haitian rapper Wyclef Jean, released on November 4, 2003. The album, which was co-produced by Jean and long-time collaborator Jerry 'Wonda' Duplessis, combines elements of hip hop, reggae and reggae fusion, and uses a number of samples, including the Motown-inspired "Industry", which samples "What Becomes of the Brokenhearted". The album contains guest appearances of the likes of Missy Elliott, Patti LaBelle, Rah Digga and Redman, as well as a guitar feature by Carlos Santana on the song "Three Nights In Rio". Three singles were released from the album. The lead single, "Party to Damascus", was the only single served to international radio. "Industry" served as a European-only single, with some territories, including Germany, releasing it as a double A-side with "Party to Damascus". "Take Me As I Am" was released as a U.S. radio single in March 2004, with a new "Urban Remix" being serviced to certain radio stations.https://www.discogs.com/Wyclef-Jean-Take-Me-As-I-Am/release/8290086 Track listing | title1 = Intro | writer1 = | extra1 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length1 = 0:29 | title2 = Industry | writer2 = | extra2 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length2 = 3:03 | title3 = Party to Damascus | writer3 = | extra3 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | note3 = featuring Missy Elliott | length3 = 4:03 | title4 = Celebrate | note4 = featuring Cassidy and Patti LaBelle | writer4 = | extra4 = Sedeck, Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length4 = 4:19 | title5 = Baby Daddy | note5 = featuring Redman | writer5 = | extra5 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length5 = 4:01 | title6 = Three Nights In Rio | note6 = featuring Carlos Santana | writer6 = | extra6 = Lester Mendez, Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length6 = 4:03 | title7 = Class Reunion | note7 = featuring Monica | writer7 = | extra7 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length7 = 3:52 | title8 = Baby | writer8 = | extra8 = Telfon, Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length8 = 4:08 | title9 = I Am Your Doctor | note9 = featuring Wayne Wonder and Elephant Man | writer9 = | extra9 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length9 = 4:09 | title10 = Linda | note10 = featuring Carl Restivo | writer10 = | extra10 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length10 = 4:11 | title11 = Take Me As I Am | note11 = featuring Sharissa | writer11 = | extra11 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length11 = 4:18 | title12 = Grateful | writer12 = | extra12 = Malik Pendleton, Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length12 = 3:38 | title13 = Next Generation | note13 = featuring Rah Digga and Scarface | writer13 = | extra13 = Shea Taylor, Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length13 = 4:40 | title14 = Rebel Music | note14 = featuring Prodigy | writer14 = | extra14 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length14 = 3:57 | title15 = Who Gave the Order | note15 = featuring Buju Banton | writer15 = | extra15 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length15 = 4:23 | title16 = Party By the Sea | note16 = featuring Buju Banton and T-Vice | writer16 = | extra16 = T-Vice, Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length16 = 3:52 | title17 = Party to Damascus (Remix) | note17 = featuring Missy Elliott | writer17 = | extra17 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length17 = 4:03 }} | collapsed = yes | title18 = I Am Your Doctor | note18 = Live in Studio Session | writer18 = | extra18 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length18 = | title19 = Industry | note19 = Marley Marl Remix | writer19 = | extra19 = Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | length19 = }} | collapsed = yes | title1 = Next Generation | note1 = Live Vibe Session | title2 = I Am Your Doctor | note2 = Live Vibe Session | title3 = Class Reunion | note3 = Live Vibe Session | title4 = Three Nights in Rio | note4 = Live Vibe Session | title5 = Baby Daddy | note5 = Live Vibe Session | title6 = Shottas | note6 = Live Vibe Session }} Chart performance References Category:2003 albums Category:Albums produced by Wyclef Jean Category:Wyclef Jean albums Category:J Records albums Category:Albums produced by Jerry Duplessis